Technical Field
The present invention relates to methods and systems for monitoring and controlling power consumption. In particular, the present invention relates to monitoring and controlling power consumption using one or more applications.
Description of the Related Art
Energy metering is a measure of the consumption of energy. Generally energy metering is done for recording energy consumption, distribution of energy, understand the costs, and to understand the usage pattern. Customarily, energy metering is done only at the supply side of the energy. The customary energy metering systems informs the overall energy consumption of the household. However, it does not breakdown the consumption per endpoints. To understand energy consumption, and to save power consumption, it is essential to know the consumption of power by individual end point. Analysing the individual energy consumption over a period is vital for taking energy saving decision.
It is essential to have an energy measurement system at individual end point to manage energy consumption. Conventional energy measurement systems have memory units along with the measuring hardware. The memory units record the consumption of the individual endpoint. However, the amount of data recorded by the memory units is limited. Further, having plurality of memory units at individual endpoints is not desirable as it increases the cost of the solution, maintainability and scalability.
In light of the above discussion, there is a method and system for overcoming the above mentioned disadvantages.
The above mentioned shortcomings, disadvantages and problems are addressed herein, as detailed below.
The primary object of the invention is to provide energy metering of each individual endpoint at the demand side.
Yet another object of the invention is to control the individual endpoint using a centralized server, and using another endpoint that is different from the first individual endpoint.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a method for learning user consumption pattern for a scheduled and automatic control of the individual endpoint.
Yet another object of the invention is to reduce the cost of the endpoint hardware.
Yet another object of the invention is to increase the scalability of the energy metering system.
Yet another object of the invention is to control the individual end point using web and mobile applications.
The above mentioned objects and other advantages will be understood by reading and studying the following specification.